


Red Lights

by cyeoxun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT9 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyeoxun/pseuds/cyeoxun
Summary: Two misfits find themselves riding the same bus, almost the same time, for six years. After all those years, they finally find themselves sit next to each other. The only way they could know each other better were the red traffic lights and their late-night bus rides that sets them away from their different realities.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: his is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

_“This is taking forever, we should’ve just taken the train.”_

_“How many more red lights do I have to endure?”_

Complaints. That’s all you could hear inside the bus, people murmuring over the red traffic lights. But two people didn’t mind at all. Chanyeol shrugged as he and Baekhyun looked at each other. Baekhyun smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Music?” Chanyeol offered his left bud from his earphone.

“Calming music, is that fine with you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Okay.” Chanyeol’s ears rose up as he smiled which also made Baekhyun smile.

They listened to Chanyeol’s ‘Good night’ playlist, Baekhyun closed his eyes as he leaned his head towards the bus’s window. Chanyeol stared at him for as long as he could without Baekhyun noticing him. He let out a sad and small smile as he looked away.

_Let me memorize every feature that you have; especially the unique ones, I may not be able to see them everyday anymore._

Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh when he felt Chanyeol looked away.

_I may not be able to recognize your face every day, but I will know it’s you because of the comfort you bring to me._


	2. Night Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

“Mister!” A tall man in his school uniform exclaimed as he ran to reach the bus that was about to go off the stop. “Mister, wait!” He exclaimed again. He fixed his eye glasses when he had the chance, his uniform’s buttons were already removed, his inner black Buried Alive t-shirt could be seen.

He thanked the bus driver when he pulled over out of pity. He bowed thrice to show his gratitude, the bus driver just nodded and smiled at him. He finally scooted himself at the back, though the seats were already taken. He took a deep breathe before he fixed his eye glasses and calmed himself down.

It’s already half past ten, the sky is already filled with bright starts, he could even see the leaves dancing with the wind’s rhythm. He took out his earphones and connected it onto his cellphone, he played his playlist that makes him calm; his Good night playlist. He was staring into the unknown, the familiar red lights started to appear from time to time now. He just felt empty after all the shenanigans he went through because of his two pals.

He looked around after another red light started to appear from the distance. He stared at someone, a man also in his school uniform, his hair was a mess but He could definitely tell that he had a coconut head, all of its buttons were also removed, the minimalist strawberry print on his left side of his chest could be seen.

He was busy staring when he felt his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID. _Sehun._ He let out a heavy sigh before answering his call.

_“Ya, Chanyeol! When did you leave?!”_

Chanyeol took a deep breathe before answering, “When you and Kai were busy watching instead of studying.”

_“Why didn’t you tell us? Did you get on the last bus?”_ Sehun asked, Chanyeol could almost see him pouting from the other end.

“I barely got in,” Chanyeol answered. “Next time pay attention to the time more than those silly things you’re watching online, will you?”

_“It’s Kai’s fault— Ya! What do you mean it’s my fault?!”_ Chanyeol stifled a smile. _“Shut up, will you? Tsk, next time call us when you’re leaving, if we’re not paying attention might as well give us your jabs.”_

“Alright,” Chanyeol finally let out a small laugh. “Take care on your way home, check your wallets properly before getting in a taxi.” He reminded them.

_“Don’t worry we won’t summon you into our position when we don’t have money anymore. We’ll just walk. Take care, Yeol.”_

“Late night walks, how romantic,” Chanyeol laughed.

_“You sick motherfucker.”_ Before Chanyeol could even respond, Sehun already hung up.

Chanyeol kept his phone and his playlist started to play again. He noticed that the man he was staring at awhile back is already fast asleep. His head was bumping onto the bus’s window. Chanyeol couldn’t help but stifling his laugh. _How tired is he?_

He wanted to help the man to avoid bumping his head onto the window but there is nothing he could do, someone already sat beside him, he just stared at him betting with himself if how long could the guy keep up with his head thumping onto the window.

The bus ride wasn’t that long. It only felt long because of the traffic lights. But Chanyeol wanted to stay until the next stop. He wants to roam around until the sun finally rises, but he can’t. The fourth stop is drawing near, he noticed the man he was staring at finally woke up. He fixed his hair and his belongings. _Maybe his stop is here._

True enough, the fourth stop was his. Chanyeol scooted himself to the left so that the man could make himself out without any convenience.

“Excuse me,” the man said to Chanyeol. The moment he turned his back to him, he got caught into Chanyeol’s earphone wire. “I’m sorry!” He apologized as soon as he looked back and returned the earphones that got caught up with his arms.

Chanyeol stared at him, already one inserted bud missing from his ears, he looked lower and finally saw his name plate. _Byun Baekhyun._

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol responded. Baekhyun bowed and quietly left.

Chanyeol brushed it all off, and listened to his playlist before he could reach the sixth stop.

It’s another breezy night. The stars couldn’t be seen and the leaves were rustling with the wind’s rhythm. Chanyeol stuffed his palms in his hoodie’s pockets. He doesn’t get cold easily, he just likes the comfort. His earphones were inserted in his ears once again, this time, rock music.

He fixed his eye glasses while waiting for the last bus to come. He was busy scrolling through his phone when he noticed that the bus is already coming by. He kept his phone as he walked inside the bus. He noticed that the bus driver was only wearing a t-shirt, _it’s too cold out here, how is he enduring the cold?_

“Please make yourself warm, sir,” he reminded the bus driver. The bus driver responded to him with a smile and nod. Chanyeol scooted himself to the back again, this time the back row was all unoccupied. While walking there, he noticed that the man yesterday was there again, it the same seat. Right after the back-row seat.

Chanyeol looked at him for awhile before taking a seat. The bus ride was smooth, they barely got caught up with the traffic lights. The fourth stop was drawing near, he could see Baekhyun fixing his things. And just like that Baekhyun got off the bus, and so did Chanyeol after a few stops.

The night is a bit silent. The leaves weren’t rustling, the stars were as bright as the full moon. Chanyeol could hear people talking and laughing around him, he could hear the vehicles engines go. He decided to remove his uniform back in his university before waiting for the bus. He fixed his eye glasses into position again before staring at the approaching bus. He forgot his earphones today, he couldn’t stop cursing himself.

The bus finally arrived, he walked in silently, feeling uneasy. As he walked to the back, he recognized the man again. Baekhyun’s fast asleep again. Chanyeol brushed it off and sat across Baekhyun’s seat. He stared outside the window while waiting for the ride to end. Another red light started to appear from the distance, he was startled when he heard a loud thump inside the bus.

He looked around and saw Baekhyun startled too. _Poor guy._ Chanyeol stifled his laughter when he realized that Baekhyun bumped his head too hard against the window while sleeping.

Embarrassed, Baekhyun continued to pretend sleeping, hoping that no one realized it was him. _How embarrassing, Baek._ He shut his eyes tighter, letting it go and convincing himself that no one saw him.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, getting a glimpse outside. He realized that his stop is near but he didn’t bother moving. The bus stopped, he almost jumped out of his seat. _It’s only the third stop, stupid._

The passenger seated next to him finally got off. The bus seems less crowded now. The bus started to move once again, Baekhyun started to fix himself up and his things. He doesn’t like leaving anything behind by accident. It gets difficult for him.

He noticed that the guy across him was looking at him. Baekhyun tilted his head and looked at him too.

“Do I have something on my face?” He innocently asked.

“It’s your stop, aren’t you getting off? The driver’s getting impatient.” He answered.

Baekhyun looked behind him and noticed it really is the third stop. Baekhyun stood up, “Thank you for reminding me,” he said before he could turn his back to him.

When Baekhyun finally got off the bus, he wondered, _how does he know my stop?_

Chanyeol sighed and sat properly. His brows furrowed, _does he not recognize me? After he got tangled with my earphones?_

Chanyeol brushed it all off, maybe he was having a hard time. Or just maybe, he couldn’t really recognize him. It’s been only a few nights since they see each other in the same bus, of course he can’t recognize Chanyeol.

But nights came, so did the years, Baekhyun always acted like he couldn’t recognize Chanyeol. Chanyeol on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind as time passes by.


	3. Minimal Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

It was another warm night. The streets were crowded, Chanyeol could hear people giggling and talking loudly. It’s the summer season. He fixed his eye glasses in position and wore his cap. He’s in his usual large black t-shirt and jeans, paired with his old-skool Vans. He just finished going out with Sehun and Kai, the two suggested they should go out for more drinks but Chanyeol didn’t want to take care of two drunk dogs. 

Just three more minutes ‘til the bus will drop by, Chanyeol took out his phone to inform his sister he’s still out. He looked up and went inside, the bus isn’t really crowded around this time of the year. Everyone’s too busy to even get home before midnight. The streets are filled with various stalls, it’ll take you until morning to reach the end; that is what they say.

The bus finally came, Chanyeol went up and before he could even make himself comfortable from the back seat, he noticed Baekhyun— this time, he’s wrapped up like a baby; that is how Chanyeol saw it. His messy coconut hair, his puffy hoodie, potato sack-like sweatpants and a pair of bulky shoes. His head was lowered, but Chanyeol could see him struggling. Baekhyun was breathing heavily when Chanyeol passed by his usual seat.

Chanyeol sat down behind Baekhyun, he observed Baekhyun from behind. _Is something wrong?_ For two years, he always observed Baekhyun. He didn’t see the point of befriending him when all he does is pretend like he doesn’t recognize him. In those two years, he realized that Baekhyun doesn’t like showing his friends he’s struggling. His true self is free every time they get off the bus. Chanyeol could tell he has a lot of things bottled up inside of him. But he let it be. _It’s not like I have anything to do with it, I barely even know him. We just see each other almost every day because of this bus._

He could see Baekhyun shivering when it’s clearly hot inside. Come to think of it, he noticed that Baekhyun was a bit pale when he walked pass him. Chanyeol searched his pockets, he felt relieved when he felt his fever relief pills. He carries one around every time because Kai usually gets fever easily. He always took care of Kai and Sehun as if they were his little brothers.

“Hey,” he tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder from behind. “Have you eaten?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah..” Baekhyun replied, chasing his breathe.

“Drink this, you’re shivering,” Chanyeol reached for the fever relief pill. He looked at Baekhyun and realized he doesn’t have water with him. Chanyeol also reached for his bottle of water without hesitation. “Take this one to, don’t worry I didn’t poison it or anything, I only drank a little.”

“T-thank you,” Baekhyun replied as he also reached for the two.

“You shouldn’t even be out here when you’re sick,” Chanyeol commented before leaning back.

But Baekhyun didn’t reply. He silently drank the medicine Chanyeol gave him and slowly closed his eyes. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as the third stop was drawing near. He leaned forward and waited.

“Hey, wake up, it’s your stop.” He tapped Baekhyun.

“How’d you know?” Baekhyun asked. “Nevermind, thank you.” He politely said before getting off the bus.

_What does he mean by “How’d you know?” we literally see each other every time I ride this damned bus. How can he not recognize me?_

Chanyeol just brushed it off, convincing himself this is nothing, it went on for another two years.

It was another warm night, the scorching hot days are finally over. It's close to autumn again. The city feels alive again and everyone seems busy preparing for the city's festival. 

“Yes, I’ll be home in a few minutes,” Chanyeol heard his voice again. This time, he noticed Baekhyun was wearing a formal attire. “Ah, it went well… I guess.” He said in a small voice.

Chanyeol was wearing his usual get up. A black shirt, jeans and his pair of old-skool vans. He didn’t have any plans today so he just took a stroll around the city, he memorized every single detail he could. He fixed his eyeglasses in position before he could make himself comfortable in the back seat.

He put on his earphones and listened to his good night playlist, considering it’s already late. He closed his eyes slowly to take a nap since the trip may take a while because of the traffic. He didn’t mind the traffic, he loved it. Most people would curse the world whenever the red light would appear, but as for him, it makes him even calmer; maybe because he isn’t the one driving.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him. It was Baekhyun. He’s sitting across Chanyeol this time, which was unusual.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked without hesitating.

“Y-your...” Baekhyun’s cheeks became red. “Your zipper’s open…” He pointed at Chanyeol’s zipper shyly. “I didn’t mean to look!” He defended himself.

“Ah,” Chanyeol zipped himself up with no emotions. “Job interview?” He asked.

“Ah, yes,” Baekhyun answered and looked away. “Do I perhaps, know you?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol shrugged. “We do see each other in the same bus for four years now. Still don’t recognize me, even a bit?”Chanyeol asked this time.

“I… don’t,” Baekhyun replied.

“Ah,” Chanyeol responded and looked away.

“Really? I’m sorry I can’t recognize you,” Baekhyun apologized.

“It’s fine, it’s not like we really do know each other.” Chanyeol let out a small smile. “Good luck with your work, maybe not now but you never know.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun smiled. “You too.”

And who would’ve thought that that’s the last time they would talk to each other for another two years.


	4. Green Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

“I need some time for myself, Sehun. You can’t expect me to focus on filming for the rest of my life,” Chanyeol calmly said.

_“But you’re still young! You just got in the industry for two years and now you’re suddenly quitting?”_ Chanyeol could tell Sehun’s pissed at him. The first time they finally get a major movie to direct, Chanyeol quit.

“I don’t think I can handle it anymore, Sehun. I apologize.” Chanyeol sighed as he got in the bus.

_“Fine. But at least tell me when something’s bothering you. Kai and I are here, don’t push us away, alright?”_ Sehun finally gave up.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol responded and hung up. He removed his eye glasses as soon as he sat down. He rubbed his eyes and sighed once more. Chanyeol opened his eyes, and he realized he mindlessly sat down beside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s in his usual attire. His potato sack-like cargo pants and hoodie. Chanyeol on the other hand was in his jeans and his not-so oversized black t-shirt and his usual old-skool vans.

“Still don’t recognize me?” Chanyeol asked the guy beside him, he was busy watching from inside, the night was cold but Chanyeol couldn’t feel it at all. They said it might also snow, but he didn’t bother layering himself up.

“No…” Baekhyun replied. “I do recognize your voice.” Baekhyun looked at him.

“Took you long enough,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Aren’t you working yet?”

“No, why’d you ask?” Baekhyun looked outside again.

“I’ve witnessed you in your formal attire once in a while since the first day I saw you wore them,” Chanyeol stuffed his palms into his pockets. “But I have never seen you wear it for a whole week.”

“How often do we see each other in this bus?” Baekhyun finally asked. He was always familiar of Chanyeol, but he wasn’t sure. He can’t be sure unless he hears his voice. “Two years?”

“No, you dumb ass, six years. We’ve seen each other for almost everyday ever since we were freshmen in college.” Chanyeol closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

Baekhyun on the other hand leaned his head onto the bus window and sighed.

“I have Prosopagnosia,” Baekhyun said in a small voice. Chanyeol opened his left eye to check Baekhyun. “I can’t recognize faces. I could only recognize people with their voices.”

“Huh, no wonder you would always answer me whenever I ask something,” Chanyeol closed his eye once again.

“Maybe that’s why I feel safe around you. You’ve been eyeing on me for six years, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you already have a crush on me.” Baekhyun giggled.

“You wish,” Chanyeol laughed. “How does it feel like, having that?” Chanyeol asked again, he badly wanted to get his mind off of things. Talking with a stranger wouldn’t hurt.

“Nothing, I can see faces clearly. I see that you have a tiny mole on your nose and you do wear eyeglasses. You also have a dimple. Your ears too… it’s adorable.” Baekhyun laughed. He wanted to say it for such a long time. He would sometimes stare at Chanyeol just wanting to touch his Yoda-like ears. Chanyeol acted like he would give a punch to Baekhyun, Baekhyun covered his face. “I’m kidding, tsk.” Baekhyun fixed himself when he realized Chanyeol made fun of him.

“So what are you doing right now? Just going out for rides?” Chanyeol asked again.

“I do part time jobs like in a convenience store. It gets tiring. I also work at the library. Nothing permanent. They say my prosopagnosia is going to be a burden if I continue working with what I really want to.” Baekhyun rested his back against his seat. “Red light again.” He said in a small voice.

“Thank God,” Chanyeol responded to what Baekhyun last said. “Why, what do you want to do?”

“I just to become an inspector or an accountant in a bank, sounds boring doesn’t it?” He let out a small laugh. “How about you? You keep on asking me, but how about you?”

“I just want my vision to be clear.” Chanyeol quickly answered.

“Hey, not that.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Tsk,” Chanyeol let out a small laugh. “I’m a film director. I’ve been one for two years now, I received a major project to direct this year. But I turned it down and quit.” Chanyeol opened his eyes and sat properly.

“Why’d you quit? Not everyone gets a job you know,” Baekhyun mindlessly said.

“It’s for the better. It’s better if I regret it now than suffer when I lose everything.” Chanyeol shrugged. “And today, I also found out I may have inherited my family’s trait, Cataracts.” Chanyeol let out a small smile and looked at Baekhyun.

“Layman’s term, please,” Baekhyun looked away from Chanyeol.

“I’m slowly getting blind, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol answered.

“You even know my name? Jeez, I might think you’re a stalker now.” Baekhyun chuckled and slightly distanced himself from Chanyeol.

“I saw your name plate when you got tangled up in my earphones the first time we saw each other, silly.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and looked forward. Another red light. Baekhyun’s cheeks suddenly became red. The embarrassment he felt back then, it came back the more he thought about it. “What you’re turning red already? That’s nothing, remember when you were too sleepy, you accidentally bumped your head against this same window,” Chanyeol pointed at the window beside Baekhyun. “and it made a loud sound. I know that it was you.” Chanyeol laughed remembering that day.

“Okay, now, stop,” Baekhyun looked outside and bit his lip out of embarrassment. “Don’t approach me next time you see me if you’re just going to embarrass me, will you?”

“You wish,” Chanyeol laughed again. “Hey, it’s your stop already.” Chanyeol reminded him for the nth time for years.

“I didn’t ask,” Baekhyun responded.

“It’s Chanyeol. Remember my name.” Chanyeol let out a small smile before he stood up so that Baekhyun could move out easily.

“Alright then, see you next time,” Baekhyun said as he stood up. “Chanyeol.” He let out a small smile before he turned his back to Chanyeol.


	5. Orange Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

It’s a damp night. Baekhyun closed his umbrella as soon as he got inside the bus. He removed the hood off of his head and went inside to his usual spot. He realized that his shoes were damp. He felt the cool breeze as soon as he sat down, his white Buried Alive hoodie was a bit wet, especially the back. His cargo pants had spots from the rain drops. He clicked his tongue. He doesn’t like it when he’s wet. It’s a burden, especially he gets sick easily.

For the past few days, Baekhyun would always anticipate for the next bus stop the bus would take. He doesn’t have any idea how he looks like every time the sun rises. It was selfish of him, but he always wished the red lights would just… stay. Not for a few minutes, but for a few hours.

Baekhyun always hated waking up in the morning, a new morning would mean forgetting all the faces he faced with the day before. He used to take photos of his friends— Jongdae and Minseok and add a small text at the bottom with their names in it. It’s the only way he could recognize them. He still had their pictures when they were still freshmen in high school.

Baekhyun was watching forward, anticipating for that specific stop. He doesn’t know how Chanyeol looks like, again. He’d only figure out whenever he hears his deep voice or when Chanyeol reminds him who he is, it wasn’t that difficult especially Chanyeol’s very talkative when he’s tired.

The only way they could get to know each other were the red traffic lights. Whenever the bus would stop, their thoughts would come out. Baekhyun wondered what stopped them from getting too know each other, especially it took them six years to finally sit beside each other. If only… if only Baekhyun didn’t have prosopagnosia, it would’ve been easier.

“Deep in thought?” A familiar voice was heard, it felt like Baekhyun’s exhaustion was gone after hearing his voice. “Ugh, I’m a bit wet, I don’t think it would be good sitting next to you.” He brushed his gray hoodie as if it would make a difference, after that he removed his eye glasses and wiped it.

“No, I don’t mind,” Baekhyun answered and scooted himself to the left. “Whereabouts?” He started the conversation, which was unusual.

“Nothing much, it’s the same. I left my place as soon as the sun set and walked around the city. It’s been like that for days. Do you think this is unhealthy?” Chanyeol answered and sat down beside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stared at him before responding, memorizing every detail he could. Chanyeol was wearing black sweatpants this time, his usual pair of vans and a gray hoodie.

“No, it’s fine, as long as you’re happy with it and it makes you calm, it’s fine,” Baekhyun gave him a small smile. “Did you forget to bring an umbrella?”

“Yeah, it’s stupid I didn’t check the weather forecast earlier. But I’m fine,” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and tilted his head a bit. “Don’t you get sick easily?”

“No…” Baekhyun looked away. “Any plans tomorrow?” He asked instead.

“I’m planning to go to the beach, actually. It’s been years since the last time I heard the waves and felt the sand.” Chanyeol leaned against his seat, finally. He looked up, “Do you want to go with me?” then looked at Baekhyun again.

“Why me?” Baekhyun stopped himself from laughing. He thought it was ridiculous of Chanyeol to ask him to go together. “You have your friends.”

“Aren’t you a friend?” Chanyeol tilted his head to the right for a while, then looked up again. “They’re both busy. Sehun took the project that was supposedly for me. Jongin on the other hand, he’s busy running his sister’s café.”

It has been three months since they began sitting right next to each other. It became exciting for Baekhyun, the way they talk about pointless things, their likes and dislikes, and so on. Every time Baekhyun’s about to go home, he looked forward for it even more.

“I don’t see your earphones today,” Baekhyun commented. “Don’t ask me how I know, I can memorize different details too, I just suck recognizing faces.” He reminded Chanyeol.

“I dropped them somewhere wet earlier.” Chanyeol sounded disappointed, and pouted. “I had them since freshman year in college, not gonna lie, I almost cried.” Baekhyun snorted. “What?”

“I didn’t know you’re sentimental,” Baekhyun stopped himself from smiling. He always thought Chanyeol gave off a dark and cold aura, but he’s actually the opposite. He’s warm and soft. But in order to witness the latter side of Chanyeol, there has to be comfort in between you and him.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and put his hood on. Baekhyun took it as a hint that Chanyeol wanted to rest. Baekhyun watched outside as cars from the opposite lane passed by.

He realized he wanted to ask Chanyeol if it’s okay to take a photo of him, in order for him to recognize him better. He took out his phone and tried to take a photo of Chanyeol, still had his eyes closed. His heart almost skipped a beat when Chanyeol raised a peace sign close to his face and let out his dimple.

“Make sure you get my dimple,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun said still taking a photo of Chanyeol. “I’m saving this so that I could recognize you better.” He began adding a small text at the bottom of the photo.

_Chanyeol. Late night bus rides, red lights, after six years._

“If you wanted a photo you could’ve just asked,” Chanyeol said still laughing. “Give me your phone, let’s take a photo at least I still get to see our photo before I go completely blind.” He suggested.

And they did. They laughed at their photos in the end, almost none of it were good. Thank God the last one was a bit decent.

“Oh, it’s your stop,” Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked outside and it really is his stop already. He pouted, _fucking traffic lights._ He thought. He wanted to be selfish so bad. “I’ll just send you the photos through iMessage, you down for that?”

“iMessage will do.” Baekhyun answered, and gave him his number as fast as he could. He can’t miss his stop, or else he’d be walking for thirty minutes from the next stop back to his place.

As soon as Baekhyun got off the bus, he received a message from Chanyeol.

_Unknown Number: you left your umbrella, stupid_

_Me: i know. i left it so that you could use it later, that is if the rain will start pouring the moment u get off the bus._

_Unknown Number: just admit that you accidentally left it HAHAHA_

_Me: k._

_Unknown Number: brrr it’s so cold tonight don’t u think_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and kept his phone in his pocket. He walked back to his place, almost skipping. He was too ecstatic to even think about their differences.

It was another cold night. Chanyeol was shivering while waiting for his bus, he just wanted to be warm tonight. He’s already wearing an over coat over his black sweater but it was a stupid move for him to wear ripped jeans in this weather. He could feel the wind brushing through his exposed knees.

As soon as he got in the bus, he looked for Baekhyun. He didn’t know why he always looked for him, maybe because the thought of them meeting in such an unexpected place was something they were both happy with.

“Oh!” Chanyeol pointed at Baekhyun’s disposable cup from a local coffee shop. “I went there earlier,” he continued and raised his cup of iced americano as he took a seat.

“Really? Thank God I didn’t see you there, otherwise it would’ve felt weird.” Baekhyun laughed. “What? I wouldn’t have recognized you right away, the place is too noisy.”

“Right,” Chanyeol responded, not convinced. “Iced americano or iced latte? 1! 2! 3!”

“Iced americano!” They both answered in sync, some passengers started to look at them, they just laughed it off.

This is how they normally talk. They just blab whatever comes into their minds, that’s how they became comfortable with each other easily. They didn’t have to pretend that they were smart or anything. They already have their own burdens, why bother adding more?

That night, they witnessed the first snow of the year together.

Then summer came, the air was warm, the city felt alive once again. Chanyeol got in the bus and immediately looked for Baekhyun. It became a habit for him. His bus ride isn’t complete without Baekhyun.

“Since when did you have a muscle tee?” Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol’s appearance. “Remove your eye glasses, you’ll look cooler.” Baekhyun teased him.

“It’s scorching hot, what would you expect me to wear?” Chanyeol rested his back against his seat. “Oh, you’re not wearing your usual potato-sack like cargo pants, that’s rare,” he commented when he saw Baekhyun wearing jeans and a normal sized t-shirt for his body tonight.

“I tried going out for a blind date Jongdae set up for me,” Baekhyun answered, looking outside suppressing the embarrassment he’s feeling.

“Really?” Chanyeol sounded enthusiastic. “How did it go?”

“Jongdae gave me a picture, I had to eye people a lot for me to recognize her. She thought I was a creep so she ran off,” Baekhyun pouted. “I fucking hate Jongdae.”

Chanyeol was laughing, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. _Why did I even bother telling this guy what happened?_

“If you’re going out on a date, just bring me instead,” Chanyeol joked. “It’s summer, I suddenly want to visit the beach again.” He spoke.

“Didn’t you go back then?” Baekhyun asked while fixing himself, he didn’t want to be all over the place.

“I did, I invited you, didn’t I?” Chanyeol thought about it. “You rejected my offer.” Chanyeol pouted.

“I thought you were kidding,” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. “Do you wanna go with me?” He joked.

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugged. “No backing out.”

“Are you sure you want me to come with you? Wouldn’t I be a burden— besides, we’re not yet that close—”

“How close do you want it then?” Chanyeol moved his face closer to Baekhyun’s face. He laughed when he saw how startled Baekhyun was. “Come on, just go with me, don’t leave me hanging like you did last time.” He pouted.

“I forgot my phone that time,” Baekhyun defended himself. “And I didn’t know you were serious about it.”

“Just go with me this time,” Chanyeol closed his eyes. “I got new earphones by the way, want to share?” Chanyeol offered the right bud to Baekhyun.

“What are we listening to?”

“Rock?”

“Hmm, I’m more into ballads these days,” Baekhyun suggested. “But it’s okay if we go with rock.”

“No, ballads will do.”

Since then, they would share Chanyeol’s earphones. They listened to rock, ballads, pop, classics, R&B and so on. It depends on the atmosphere, Chanyeol would always make Baekhyun choose what music they would listen to, he didn’t complain once. 

One time, the traffic was so bad they actually made playlists of the different genres they listen to, Chanyeol added Baekhyun as a collaborator for the playlist they made and they would add songs from time to time.

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asked and showed his screen to Chanyeol.

_Good night playlist_

“ah, that,” Chanyeol scratched his head. “It’s a playlist that helps me get to sleep, that playlist… it’s been there since I was a freshman?” Chanyeol tried recalling.

“Share it to me!” Baekhyun smiled brightly.

“Okay,” Chanyeol chuckled and shared it to Baekhyun without hesitations.

The red lights started to appear again, and it wasn’t the first time the two of them wanted to be selfish. They wished for the red lights to stay static, as soon as the lights turned orange again, it made them realize that they have their own realities they can never escape.


	6. Stop Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
> Mature scenes are present in this chapter, read at your own risk.

It was another cold night. It's already half past ten, the sky is already filled with bright starts, he could even see the leaves dancing with the wind's rhythm.

It's been months since he and Baekhyun started talking. Chanyeol have been busy walking around the city, visiting that one beach, and most importantly, visit Sehun in their sets. He would sometimes give advice to Sehun, and he did miss directing films but things aren't going his way anymore. The only things that sets him off reality are the red traffic lights, static red lights from the vehicles, and Baekhyun.

For some reason, he always at peace when he's inside the bus, sitting beside Baekhyun. He sometimes questioned himself if he started to fall in love with a random guy he's been riding with in a bus for six years now.

"How was your day?" Baekhyun asked as soon as he recognized Chanyeol's scent. "Are you tired?"

"Very," Chanyeol smiled and leaned back. "How about you?"

"The usual." Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol took out his earphones and plugged it in his phone to listen to music. He closed his eyes for a while.

_"This is taking forever, we should've just taken the train."_

_"How many more red lights do I have to endure?"_

Complaints. That's all you could hear inside the bus, people murmuring over the red traffic lights. But two people didn't mind at all. Chanyeol shrugged as he and Baekhyun looked at each other. Baekhyun smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Music?" Chanyeol offered his left bud from his earphones.

"Calming music, is that fine with you?" Baekhyun asked.

  
  
"Okay." Chanyeol's ears rose up as he smiled which also made Baekhyun smile.

They listened to Chanyeol's 'Good night' playlist, Baekhyun closed his eyes as he leaned his head towards the bus's window. Chanyeol stared at him for as long as he could without Baekhyun noticing him. He let out a sad and small smile as he looked away.

_Let me memorize every feature that you have; especially the unique ones, I may not be able to see them everyday anymore._ Chanyeol thought.

Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh when he felt Chanyeol looked away.

_I may not be able to recognize your face every day, but I will know it's you because of the comfort you bring to me._ Baekhyun thought.

"How about finally going to the beach I mentioned a year ago?" Chanyeol suddenly thought.

"But... I'm busy," Baekhyun pouted, Chanyeol looked disappointed. "Okay, fine, as long as its in the weekend."

"Okay," Chanyeol smiled as his ears lifted up again, it made Baekhyun laugh. "What?" Chanyeol raised his brow.

"Your ears are just adorable," Baekhyun covered his mouth and smiled again.

"Hmm, really?" Chanyeol asked and touched his ear. Baekhyun nodded. "Do you like me?"

"What?" Baekhyun asked before his head bumped onto the back of the seat infront of him. "Ouch," he touched his face and pouted.

Chanyeol laughed at him, "Next time sit tightly so that the brakes won't do that to you again." He continued laughing.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and scooted himself to the left and just stared outside.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," Chanyeol held his laughter. "Did it hurt?"

"Obviously!" Baekhyun pouted.

Chanyeol laughed again ang pulled Baekhyun towards him, making Baekhyun's head rest on his chest. Baekhyun was startled, he could hear Chanyeol's heart beating fast. Chanyeol closed his eyes and continued listening to the music.

"Does it really beat this fast?" Baekhyun asked.

"Normally?" Chanyeol opened his eyes and thought about it. "No. It's the first time around you." He shrugged.

Baekhyun's heart started beating fast this time. He always liked Chanyeol. He may not recognize him with his face, but he knows it's Chanyeol whenever his familiar scent and voice comes around. He thought he was fun to talk with and the way they could connect because of the misfortunes they have, it made him fall eventually.

Chanyeol thought about it, maybe. Just maybe, he finally gave in. There was nothing wrong with it. Baekhyun's a sweet guy, and a smart person to talk to.

The ride felt longer. Baekhyun was suddenly resting on Chanyeol's chest, frozen.

"Loosen yourself," Chanyeol said, almost a whisper.

"O-okay." Baekhyun tried loosening himself, but he couldn't.

"Come on," Chanyeol encouraged him as he played with Baekhyun's hair.

"Stop playing with my hair," Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol's chest which made Chanyeol chuckle. 

"I'll let you go if you agree going to the beach with me this weekend." Chanyeol said with a small voice, closing his eyes. 

"I already agreed, silly," Baekhyun answered. 

"Promise not to ditch me?" 

"I promise," Baekhyun answered and even raised his right palm despite his position, Chanyeol chuckled and so did he. 

"Okay, fine," Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun. Baekhyun finally sat properly, stopping himself from smiling. 

They stayed like that, sharing Chanyeol's earphones, _Fly Me To The Moon_ started playing. Chanyeol were snapping his fingers the same as the melody. 

"This makes you sleep?" Baekhyun asked, slightly nodding his head with the beat. 

"What? I slept to this one time," Chanyeol rolled his eyes which made Baekhyun giggle. 

"Okay," Baekhyun nodded and listened too. 

"You are all I long for, All I worship and adore," Chanyeol sang just enough for only the two of them could hear. "In other words, please, be true, in other words, I love you," he looked at Baekhyun after singing the line and smiled. 

"Ugh," Baekhyun scoffed jokingly and laughed. 

"You're mean," Chanyeol pouted, which made Baekhyun laugh again. 

"Oh, my stop's next," Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol messed his hair up with a smile. "Hey!" 

"You like me too much," Chanyeol chuckled. 

"I don't," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, stopping himself from smiling. 

"It's okay, because I do." Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's cheek chuckling over Baekhyun's dumbfounded face. "Go home safely, alright?" 

"Alright," Baekhyun smiled as he returned his side of Chanyeol's earphones. "See you." 

"See you." Chanyeol stood up so that Baekhyun could get out easily. Baekhyun gave him a tiny wave before getting off the bus. 

The bus started to move again, they both sighed at the same moment, wishing for more time they could spend together, even just for once. 

It was a humid morning. Chanyeol was wearing his usual pair of old skool vans, in his jeans and white oversized shirt. He fixed his eyeglasses before getting in the elevator. Baekhyun gave his address to him last night, it's finally the weekend that they both waited for. It took them this long to finally have some time together outside the bus. 

Chanyeol pressed the bell, checked again if it was Baekhyun's. As soon as he rang for the fourth time, Baekhyun finally came out. He's wearing his jeans, an oversized shirt and a pair of Nike's. 

"Let's go," Chanyeol said and dragged Baekhyun playfully. 

They both made their way to the nearest bus stop and waited for the assigned bus going to the train station. Their ride would take four hours, then they would take another bus for thirty minutes to reach their destination. 

"Why did you bring a bag with you?" Chanyeol laughed as soon as he saw Baekhyun's bag. 

"What? You never know." Baekhyun answered. 

Their ride to the station was short, as soon as they got in the train, they started chatting non-stop. Half way the trip, Baekhyun started to yawn, Chanyeol taking the hint, he softly pulled Baekhyun's head onto his shoulder. 

"Sleep," Chanyeol said playing with Baekhyun's hair.

"I'm not that sleepy," Baekhyun said, yawning again. 

"I won't leave," Chanyeol assured him. "I'll wake you up when we're near." 

And with that, Baekhyun felt safe. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he did fall asleep. Chanyeol on the other hand, stared at Baekhyun for as long as he could, even if it was hard for him. He kept still for as long as he could. He didn't want to wake up Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol took out his phone and took photos of them, stifling his laughter. 

When they were finally near, Chanyeol woke up, his head leaning onto Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Tsk, I'll wake you up when we're near, huh," Baekhyun scoffed. Chanyeol laughed and messed Baekhyun's hair up. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said, holding up a peace sign. 

"Okay," Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol's peace sign down, rolling his eyes. 

When they finally arrived, it was already half-past twelve. They decided to eat somewhere before riding another bus. 

As soon as they got off the bus, Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol's shirt softly. "I want coffee," he pouted. 

"That's it?" Chanyeol laughed. "Okay, coffee first." 

They found a coffee shop near the shore, they decided to sit there for a while, waiting for the sun to lower down for a bit. 

"Is this your first time going out this far?" Chanyeol asked out of nowhere. 

"Is it obvious?" Baekhyun tilted his head. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol chuckled. "How is it going so far?" 

"I'm mesmerized." 

They both went out to the shore when it was already half-past three. Chanyeol sat down, just enough for them not to get wet from the small waves. Baekhyun was still standing, busy taking pictures. 

Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun's shirt, "Me too," Chanyeol smiled brightly, closing his eyes. 

Baekhyun took a photo of Chanyeol without hesitation and smiled as he checked the outcome of the photos. 

"You like me that much?" Chanyeol laughed when he saw Baekhyun smiling from ear to ear. 

Baekhyun sat down beside him and pulled his ear. "Shut up," he said, Chanyeol still laughing. 

They spent the afternoon admiring the waves, they didn't bother the sun anymore. They were cherishing the moment they're in, they forgot that they had their own realities they can't escape from. 

It was already five in the afternoon when Chanyeol was already hungry. 

"Should I search for a place?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Okay," Chanyeol didn't protest anymore. 

"You know what, let's just walk around the city," Baekhyun stood up and pulled Chanyeol up. "We can search for a place there." He explained. 

Chanyeol pouted, still not protesting. He put his arm across Baekhyun's shoulder instead. 

They walked around the city, it was near the beach anyway. It was very convenient for them. After walking around, they finally saw food stalls. They decided to eat there instead of eating fastfood. 

They ate for the nth time today, it was already half-past seven when they finished eating and talking, they decided to go grab another cup of iced coffee before returning to the beach. 

"Let's walk along the shore, shall we? We ate too much," Chanyeol touched his tummy and laughed. 

"Okay," Baekhyun excitedly nodded his head. 

They walked along the shore, their shoes were already getting damp but they didn't care. Chanyeol looked up and watched the stars shine as they walked. 

He felt free. He felt like he was free from his own reality. He couldn't ask for more. 

"Our train's at 8:30, don't you think we should go now?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Can you reschedule it?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, he was already busy fiddling with his phone when he looked. "The last one, what time is it?" Chanyeol asked. 

"It's at 10:50," Baekhyun answered. "Should we go for that?" 

"Please," Chanyeol replied, just like that they were back to walking again. They walked as far as they could, they didn't even feel tired when they finally got back to where they started. It suddenly hit Baekhyun when he checked the time. 

"Shoot, it's already 9:30," he told Chanyeol when he took out his phone. 

"It took us that long to walk and talk?" Chanyeol chuckled. 

"Now's not the time to laugh, idiot," Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's arm. He looked to tiny, holding and dragging Chanyeol off the shore with his backpack on. 

"What's the rush?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, tilting his head. 

"Traffic, it'll probably take us more than thirty minutes to reach the station." Baekhyun answered, not looking back. 

"Chill," Chanyeol laughed. 

"I left my dog at home," Baekhyun clicked his tongue. "He's waiting."

"Oh," Chanyeol shut his mouth. "It's okay, we'll be there in time."

"I doubt that," Baekhyun pointed at the street. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Chanyeol pat Baekhyun's head. "I'm sorry." He apologized. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault too," Baekhyun smiled. "Where should we go now?" 

"Search for a place, I guess," Chanyeol shrugged. Baekhyun looked at him. "What? Aren't you tired?" 

"I am," Baekhyun replied, still dumbfounded. "Should we go?" 

"Let's go," 

They walked around the city once again, sometimes they would stop to take photos of each other before walking again. They finally found a hotel that has a 24/7 desk, it took them a while to find one since most hotels were already fully booked. 

They took two rooms that were good for only one person, their rooms were only across each other's. 

"You don't have extra clothes?" Baekhyun asked when they were in the elevator. 

"Obviously?" Chanyeol scratched his head. He didn't know they'd be late. "It's fine, I could just buy tomorrow before checking out."

"Okay, knock on my door before going out though," Baekhyun smiled brightly. 

"Okay." Chanyeol answered with a smile on his face. 

"Good night," Baekhyun said to Chanyeol before going in his room. 

"Good night." Chanyeol responded and went in after watching Baekhyun get inside. 

It's already midnight and Chanyeol decided to finally take a quick shower. He was still inside the shower when he heard someone knock. He quickly wrapped his lower body with a towel on and went out to check who knocked. 

It was Baekhyun. 

He opened the door without hesitation. 

"I can't sleep—Oh— I didn't know you were taking a shower," Baekhyun stuttered. 

"Oh— you can wait there," Chanyeol pointed at the chair as he closed the door and went inside the bathroom again. He brushed his hair up and brushed his teeth before going out, the towel still wrapped around his waist. 

Baekhyun's still siting down, fiddling with his phone, he was sending a message to his brother to feed his dog he left in his apartment. He looked up to Chanyeol as soon as he got out of the shower. 

"You need to get dressed, you'll catch a cold," Baekhyun told him reaching for Chanyeol's clothes. The moment he looked towards Chanyeol's direction, Chanyeol was already in front of him. He stretched his arms to give him his clothes, gulping. "I think I should go back to my room," he said, avoiding Chanyeol's gaze. 

"I thought you couldn't sleep?" Chanyeol brushed his hair up once again. Baekhyun looked at him. 

"Yeah, I can't," Baekhyun stuttered. 

"Then stay here?" Chanyeol took his clothes from Baekhyun. "I can sleep there," Chanyeol pointed at the chair and stared at Baekhyun. 

They were staring into each other for a moment, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer and whispered, "Stay here with me."

"O-okay," Baekhyun replied, he suddenly felt like he was frozen for some reason. 

Chanyeol smiled and walked away to wear his clothes again. 

_What a fucking tease._ Baekhyun thought as he sat down the bed. 

Chanyeol finished dressing up, he switched off some lights, the room was dim, just like how he likes it. He sat down beside Baekhyun leaving a space in between them. For months they sat down almost with no spaces in between, but this time, it felt a bit off.

Chanyeol faked his cough and looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun did the same, he looked at Chanyeol, raising his eyebrow. 

"Nothing," Chanyeol thought and answered and smiled to Baekhyun. Chanyeol weren't using his eyeglasses, it felt like he had a different aura, that's what Baekhyun thought.

"Okay," Baekhyun replied and gave Chanyeol a small smile. 

Chanyeol didn't know what has gotten into him, he leaned closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun gulped as soon as Chanyeol pulled him closer. 

"You can say no," Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, their faces were only centimeters apart. 

"I don't want to." Baekhyun replied. 

Just like that, Chanyeol pulled him closer once again. His lips leans on him, he tilted his head to feel Baekhyun's soft lips. He felt Baekhyun closing his eyes and finally giving in. He put his hand behind Baekhyun's head and nape, pulling him even closer. 

He was teasing Baekhyun with his fingers circling around his nape, Baekhyun unconsciously opened his mouth, Chanyeol on the other hand inserted his tongue, exploring every corner of Baekhyun. Baekhyun groaned lightly when he could feel Chanyeol sucking his tongue. 

For some reason they both felt a bit hot despite the air conditioner's thermostat. They were still busy kissing each other. Baekhyun was taken aback when Chanyeol pulled his hair from behind, breaking off their kisses. 

Just when Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol was maybe teasing him, he could feel Chanyeol's breath in his neck. 

"You can still say no," he whispered with his raspy voice. 

"I still don't want to." Baekhyun said under his breath. 

Chanyeol smirked, and Baekhyun felt it somehow. The next thing Baekhyun knew, he was already drowning in Chanyeol's kisses.

Chanyeol leaned his lips against his, Baekhyun kissed him back, they didn't even care when it was already getting sloppy. They already knew that they wanted more. Chanyeol was still pulling Baekhyun's hair, his kisses began getting lower. 

His lips, his lower lip, his chin, his jaw, and his neck. 

Baekhyun was suppressed his moans, but Chanyeol didn't stop. He wanted to hear Baekhyun beg for more. He pulled his hair once again, Baekhyun's head was already facing the ceiling, giving more access to Chanyeol. 

He was drowning in Chanyeol's neck kisses. He felt Chanyeol playfully biting his neck, Baekhyun finally let out a moan. _Fuck_ he thought to himself. 

"Don't leave any marks," Baekhyun said in between his breath. 

Chanyeol chuckled and looked at Baekhyun for a while, "I won't." 

He let go of Baekhyun's hair and kissed him once again, holding his face. He finally let go of Baekhyun, they were staring into each other, their eyes filled with longingness. 

"I love you," Baekhyun blurted out of nowhere, making Chanyeol laugh. 

"I love you too." Chanyeol stood up and pulled Baekhyun up, he kissed Baekhyun once again, pushing Baekhyun against the wall. 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's belt, making him closer to him. Chanyeol stopped kissing him for a while and touched Baekhyun's chin, lifting his head up. 

"You like me too much, huh?" 

"Of course, idiot," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, Chanyeol chuckled in response making his way onto Baekhyun's neck once again. 

Baekhyun's soft moans filled the room, aside from Chanyeol's kisses. He could feel Chanyeol lightly sucking his neck, "Don't leave any marks, dumb ass," he said in between his moan, Chanyeol just smirked whilst kissing Baekhyun's neck. 

Chanyeol realized Baekhyun still hasn't let go of his belt, he paused for a while, brushing his hair up, "You like my belt that much?" He laughed. 

"Fuck you," Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol. 

"Oh, I might," Chanyeol chuckled and made his way to Baekhyun's ear, softly biting it. "Beg me." 

"What?" Baekhyun asked, stiffling his moan. 

"Beg me." Chanyeol's hands started to linger around Baekhyun's body. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun said when Chanyeol was playing with his ear, slowly biting it softly. 

"Hmm?" 

"Please," Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly when he said the word. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun roughly, biting his lower lip, and exploring every corner of Baekhyun like there's no tomorrow. Baekhyun tried doing the same but Chanyeol would end up sucking Baekhyun's tongue. 

Baekhyun let out a soft moan when Chanyeol pulled his hair once again, gaining more access onto his neck. Baekhyun's hands started to move around Chanyeol's body, he pulled his nape to deepen Chanyeol's kisses onto his neck. 

He felt Chanyeol's tongue circling around his neck as his kisses began to deepen. Chanyeol's other hand was still pulling Baekhyun's hair, the other's already inside Baekhyun's shirt, he held his waist and pulled him closer. 

Baekhyun's hands started to find their way into Chanyeol's shirt, Chanyeol's kisses didn't stop they were already breathing heavily. Chanyeol let go off Baekhyun's hair finally, he took off Baekhyun's shirt, and so did Baekhyun with his. 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's face and planted another kiss, he tilted his head and just like that Baekhyun opened his mouth for him. Their tongues were playing, Chanyeol would suck Baekhyun's lower lip from time to time. 

Baekhyun's hands were on Chanyeol's broad back, his nails almost piercing through Chanyeol's skin as Chanyeol would suck and softly bite Baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun didn't even know where to tilt his head anymore, Chanyeol finally stopped kissing him and smirked. 

"Turn around," he told Baekhyun, which he did. "Remove your pants," and he did again. "Bend over."

Baekhyun did bend over, his hands were against the wall, supporting himself from drooping down eventually. His knees were already weak! He heard Chanyeol's belt, he took the hint that he's taking his pants off too. 

"Chanyeol— ah, fuck," Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeol's shaft inside of him. _Fuck, this hurts! And it's only the tip, for fuck's sake._ He thought. 

"Tell me when it hurts," Chanyeol bent over to Baekhyun. "You can't say no now." He whispered. 

He held Baekhyun's waist with his hand, the other one pulling Baekhyun's hair, lifting Baekhyun's head up. He started pounding slowly, they started breathing raggedly. He was pounding as slowly as he could. Back and forth, slowly. 

"Y-you're teasing me now, aren't you," Baekhyun said in between his breath. Chanyeol chuckled, "Just fuck me already!" He continued. 

"Alright," Chanyeol chuckled, the grabbed Baekhyun's hair tighter and started pounding mercilessly. Baekhyun's moan filled the room. 

"A-ah, shit," Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun started to meet Chanyeol's thrusts. 

"D-deeper," Baekhyun said, almost out of breath. 

"Beg me," Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's hair again. 

"Deeper, please," Baekhyun responded. Chanyeol thrusted deeper, "A-ah, fuck, Chanyeol," Baekhyun would say in between his breath. 

He didn't know what's turning him on, Chanyeol tugging his hair while fucking him mercilessly, or Chanyeol's moan. But it didn't matter anymore, it was already too much. 

"C-Chanyeol, I think I'm near," Baekhyun shyly said. 

With that, Chanyeol quickly removed his shaft from Baekhyun. Baekhyun almost protested but Chanyeol pulled him closer for another kiss. 

"Not yet," Chanyeol said as he let go of Baekhyun. "Kneel." 

Baekhyun kneeled, facing Chanyeol's dick. _Fuck, this went inside me?_ He thought. It was think and long, no wonder it hurt at first. He got the hint, he wrapped Chanyeol's dick with his palm, up and down it went. Chanyeol's shut his eyes when he felt pleased. 

Baekhyun started to lick the tip of Chanyeol's dick making Chanyeol groan. 

"Oh fuck," he moaned. 

Baekhyun finally sucked his dick, his tongue playing everytime he'd go back and forth, hearing Chanyeol moaning his name pleased him. He was sucking him when Chanyeol pushed his head further sucking his dick, Baekhyun almost choked for Pete's sake. But Baekhyun didn't mind anymore. 

"Baekhyun, stop, I'm near," Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's head but he didn't listen. He kept on sucking, licking and even continued giving him a handjob. "Jesus, stop, I'm gonna cum all over you," Chanyeol bit his lip. 

Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol was very close to his release, he opened his mouth once again and sucked him once again. 

"Fuck," Chanyeol cursed as soon as he felt his release, Baekhyun on the other hand swallowed it. He heard Baekhyun cough when he was done swallowing. Chanyeol chuckled, "I told you to stop, didn't I?" 

"Fuck you," Baekhyun rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth, Chanyeol laughed and pulled Baekhyun up to stand. 

"Let's go wash up." Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun to the shower. "Does it hurt?" He asked when they were inside the shower, the shower was already on. 

"Yes," Baekhyun answered shyly. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll make it up to you." He laughed again. 

Just when they thought they were done for the night, they ended up having another round in the shower. Baekhyun was pressed against the glass in the shower, Chanyeol went in deeper and deeper. 

"I'm near, Chanyeol," Baekhyun moaned. 

"Don't come yet unless I tell you to," Chanyeol groaned. "You hear me?" 

"Y-yes," Baekhyun responded, stopping himself from cumming. 

Chanyeol thrusted mercilessly, his hand supporting Baekhyun's waist. He was close again. Their moans filled the bathroom aside from the sound from the shower.

"Ah, Baekhyun," he moaned as he felt himself release. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's release, it was warm and it's filling him in slowly. 

"Fuck, I'm coming," Baekhyun groaned. 

"Beg for it." Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's waist, he pulled him up and started to kiss his neck once again while giving him a handjob. 

"Please, Chanyeol," Baekhyun begged in between his breath. Chanyeol started to bite Baekhyun's neck as he started to make his pace faster to please Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun moaned once again as he felt his release. Chanyeol on the other hand smiled at him. 

"Tired?" He asked. 

"Very," Baekhyun answered, still chasing his breath making Chanyeol laugh. 

"Let's wash up now and sleep, alright?" He said to Baekhyun softly, as if he wasn't the one who asked for Baekhyun's begging. 

It was already half past two when they fell asleep. Chanyeol woke up exactly eight in the morning, he didn't want to wake Baekhyun up so he decided to go out by himself to buy clothes. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly when he could hear Chanyeol dressing up. 

"Go to sleep, I'll just buy some clothes and food. I'll be back, I promise." He kissed Baekhyun's forehead and smiled. 

True to his words, he came back with cup noodles and paper bags from a local department store. They ate in Chanyeol's room before Baekhyun went back to his room to take a shower and change too. 

It was already half past four when they arrived in their city. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were very happy. They couldn't ask for more, sure they almost ran out of money but it didn't matter anymore. They were happy. And that was enough for them, for once, they forgot how fucked up their lives are. 

"Last bus ride then we're finally home," Baekhyun told Chanyeol when they were waiting for their bus back home without realizing that it was indeed their last bus ride together.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The author is in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

It's another cold night. Baekhyun could hear the wind and leaves rustling along with the wind's rhythm. Its been months since the last time he heard of Chanyeol. 

It hurt him. So bad. 

He would send messages to Chanyeol but ends up on _Read_. He sighed as he put down his phone, he's currently waiting for his bus back home, his earphones were plugged in, and just when he thought that he's tired of being hurt, _Fly Me To The Moon_ started playing, he still has Chanyeol's Good Night playlist, he would listen to it when he misses the tall guy. 

He sighed once again as he listened to the song. The bus finally arrived, he took the seat across their usual seat. The bus wasn't as crowded as it used to be. It's the holiday season, of course, there weren't any students inside the bus. Baekhyun fiddled with his phone, he decided to check his photos when he realized the thumbnail for his _Favorite_ album was different. His brows furrowed when he realized the video was five minutes long. 

He played it without thinking twice when he saw the date, it's the same date that he and Chanyeol spent the night together far away from their problems. 

_"It's currently..."_ Chanyeol's voice could be heard. Baekhyun scoffed and smiled when he realized that Chanyeol was doing something like a vlog. _"It's eight thirty in the morning! I'm in the elevator and You are sleeping right now. I'm on my way to the department store and convenience store to buy clothes and food."_ He smiled to the camera, Baekhyun smiled too. 

_"Wah, they have a piano here! You know that I told you a lot of times that I know how to play the piano right? Gosh I look so silly , people are looking at me because I look like I'm doing a vlog,"_ Chanyeol laughed shyly. _"I'll play you a song."_ He could see Chanyeol approach the piano, he set the phone just enough for him to be seen. 

He started playing the piano, it sounded familiar to Baekhyun. He heard it in his Good Night playlist. 

_"The first time I fell in love was long ago, I didn't know how to give my love at all, the next time I settled for what felt so close,"_ He sang. It seemed like he was focused, he didn't even mind the people around him anymore. _"But without romance, you're never gonna fall, after everything I've learned, now it's finally my turn. This is the last time I'll fall in love."_

Baekhyun felt his eyes warming up, _No, don't cry again, please._ He begged himself. 

_"The first time we walked under that starry sky, there was a moment when everything was clear. I didn't need to ask or even wonder why, because each question is answered when you're near and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds. This is the last time I'll fall in love."_ He continued singing. 

Baekhyun figured he sang the whole song, and he gladly listened. He closed his eyes and just listened. 

_"Now don't hold back, just let me know. Could I be moving much too fast or way too slow, cause all my life, I've waited for this day; to find that once in a lifetime, this is it, I'll never be the same."_ Baekhyun could feel his tear dropping down to his cheek, he quickly wiped it. _"You'll never know what it's taken me to say these words, and now I've said them, they could never be enough. As far as I can see, there's only you and only me. This is the last time I'll fall in love, last time I'll fall in love, the last time I'll fall in love."_ Chanyeol gracefully ended the piece, he grabbed the phone back and before ending the video he chuckled for a while. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from tearing up, it's the first time he saw the video. He felt his heart wrench as he recognized the stop their in, it's Chanyeol's usual bus stop. He waited for that familiar voice and scent, to his dismay, he waited for nothing. 

He closed his eyes once again, resting his head against the glass. He didn't know he fell asleep, he woke up and it was already way over his stop. It's already near the fourth stop. He cursed himself non-stop, he has no choice but to get off there and walk back to his place. _It's fine, you'll get some fresh air._ He convinced himself, he's already tired from crying and his shift. Why did it have to be this way? 

The bus finally stopped, he got off the bus, sniffing. He was about to walk when he saw someone sitting on the bench. His brows furrowed and stared at him for a while. It took him a while to recognize who it was given his condition, he was surprised when he recognized someone for the first time. 

"Chanyeol!" He ran towards the man wearing sun glasses. He hugged him so tight. He should be mad, but he just couldn't stay mad. He missed him so much.

  
"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol was taken aback. He couldn't believe that this day would come. He waited too. 

"What's with the sun glasses?" Baekhyun asked innocently, that's when it hit him. "Are you—"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging," he reached for Baekhyun's hand even if it took him a while to find it. 

"It's okay," Baekhyun shushed Chanyeol. "Your eyes," Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol's face. 

"I'm blind now," Chanyeol broke down. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. It felt like I lost everything," Chanyeol continued. 

"Shh, I understand, I'm sorry that I got mad," Baekhyun removed Chanyeol's sun glasses to wipe his tears away. "You didn't lose me. I'm here." 

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun, crying silently. He kept on apologizing to Baekhyun. 

"I waited here, every night. I had to walk from home to here, it felt so lonely," 

"It's okay," Baekhyun would say, stopping himself from crying too. "I won't leave, I promise. I won't go anywhere, I'm always by your side from now on." 

They both calmed themselves down, Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's hand as they stood up. 

"Let's walk around, shall we?" Baekhyun smiled, acting like Chanyeol could see him, it broke him when he realized that he couldn't see him. 

"Lead the way." Chanyeol chuckled lightly, so did Baekhyun. 

That night, they walked as far as they could. Chanyeol felt safe that Baekhyun was around. Baekhyun was holding Chanyeol's hand as they walked through the night, passing through dozens of red lights. Baekhyun smiled out of nowhere, because of these red lights, he met Chanyeol. He wouldn't trade it for anything at this point. 

Those red lights, they were annoying to some people. But for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they were sentimental. That night, they kept on walking endlessly until the red lights were gone.

As the seasons changed, Baekhyun's condition worsened. For once, he forgot that he'd meet Chanyeol, since then, he couldn't recognize him anymore given the situation. He could only recognize him if he plays the video he has. Baekhyun would find himself getting off the fourth stop but to his dismay, he couldn't recognize anyone.

Chanyeol would wait every night. Hoping, and longing. He was getting tired of it, but he didn't give up. 

It was a damp night. Its been years since the last time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol. He knows that he promised he wouldn't leave, it almost drove him insane. He wanted to see and recognize Chanyeol once again. 

A tall man walked up the bus, he used his white cane to feel his surrounding. When he felt a vacant spot he finally sat down. He felt that someone is sitting next to him but he didn't bother talking anymore. 

"Chanyeol?" He heard the man beside him asked.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked just as the red stop light appeared once again.


End file.
